GannisTagebuch6
thumb|right|250px|Gedanken an einen guten Freund Tag 31 / 27. Mai Der Rote Ritter Als ich erwachte, lag ich vor dem roten Ritter und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie einige Männer eine Teppichrolle heranschleppten. Floreanna. Sie hatten sie also wirklich erwischt. Die Männer warfen die Frau neben mich auf den Boden. Sofort zog ich an einer Seite der Decke, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen: sie atmete. Ein Seufzer entfuhr mir, als ich mein Medaillon an ihrem Hals baumeln sah. Sie trug es immer noch und doch hatte mir mein alter Freund einen Brief geschrieben, den ich am liebsten wieder zerissen hätte. In diesem Brief schrieb er mir, dass er Floreanna und Reinhold im Lazarett Sturmwinds gesehen hatte, wie sie sich die ewige Liebe geschworen hatten. Und das, obwohl sie mich noch im Glauben gelassen hatte, meinen Antrag vor meiner Abreise angenommen zu haben. Die Reise hatte eh zwei Gründe gehabt. Einer war der offensichtliche, diesen Gerüchten über Herdweiler nachzugehen und der andere war, Floreanna eine zeitlang alleine zu lassen, um die Wahrheit über sie zu erfahren. Und der Plan ist leider aufgegangen. Und doch liebte ich diese Frau noch immer, wenngleich ich ihr auch für ihre Vergehen an meiner Seele wohl nur schwerlich verzeihen werde können. Sie selbst ist eine geschundene Seele und zieht jeden mit ins Verderben, der ihr einen Zugang zu seinem Herzen gewährt. Eliza... Daiwa... ich. Aber das alleine rechtfertigt nicht ihr Verhalten. Und jetzt lagen wir beide einem Roten Ritter ausgeliefert auf dem Boden und warteten auf unser Urteil. Leise seufzend griff ich vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. Flori blinzelte leicht mit den Augen; sie schien zu erwachen. Der Rote Ritter sah zu beiden vor sich, keine Gefühlsregung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Ich drückte wieder Floris Hand, sie schien ebenso wie ich diesen Mann zu fürchten. "Was haben wir hier? Ein alter Mann und seine geliebte Hexe." Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, ehe er mit brummiger Stimme fortfuhr. " Ihr zwei habt Glück, ich trage meine Maske, daher gibt es noch keinen Grund euch zweien das Leben zu nehmen, noch nicht." Der Brummbär winkte zwei seiner Schergen zu sich, deutete dann auf Flori. "Gebt ihr Kleidung und dann lasst beide Speisen. Wenn sie nur einen Mucks von sich geben, legt beide um." schloss er brummend ab. Ich weitete meine Augen, sah zu Flori und ihr war wie mir die blanke Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben. Keinen Mucks? Ich sah wie sie Flori ein altes Leinenkleid brachten, eine Schandtad für jedes Auge, doch bessr als halbnackt hier zu sitzen. Schließlich brachten sie uns etwas zu Essen, Bohneneintopf mit Rehspeck und dazu für jeden eine Scheibe Brot. Nicht gerade bekömmlich, aber es stillte den Hunger. Ich tat mein bestes leise zu Essen, immer die Warnung des Roten Ritters im Hinterkopf. Ich sah auf einmal zu Flori die eher in ihrem Teller herumstocherte, ich wollte ihr so viel sagen; konnte aber nicht. Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich konnte die wachsamen Augen spüren die meinen Nacken durchbohrten, sie waren alle da, warteten im dunkel....warteten wie Wölfe darauf, dass ihre Beute einen Fehler beging. Immer wieder schaute ich zu Flori. So hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. Nicht nur, dass sie kaum in der Lage war einen Bissen zu essen, auch ihre Hand zitterte dermassen, dass der Löffel jedesmal, wenn sie es schaffte ihn bis zum Mund zu führen, leise gegen ihre Zähne klapperte. Sie sass da wie ein Häufchen Elend und nicht mal anzuschauen wagte sie mich, dabei hätte ich doch so gern auch etwas von ihren Gefühlen in ihren Augen lesen wollen. Woran mochte sie gerade denken? Plagte sie ihr Gewissen? Hatte sie überhaupt ein Gewissen? Gerade, als sie erneut den Löffel zum Mund führen wollte, ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper, das Zittern erstarb und langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, die grossen Augen plötzlich auf mich gerichtet und die Lippen sich lautlos zu einem Wort formend, das ich nicht gleich entziffern konnte, kippte sie nach vorn und mit dem Gesicht in die Suppe und bleib reglos liegen... Erklärungsversuche "Flori!" rief ich laut besorgt, einen Blick zu den Wachen gewandt, die aber schon reagierten und mir einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassten. Aus dem Dreck heraus konnte ich noch beobachten, wie zwei Wachen Flori an den Schultern rüttelten. Floreanna öffnete kurz die Augen, bevor diese wieder zufielen. Aber sie atmete. Ich erhob mich aus dem Dreck und versuchte aufzustehen. Schon holte wieder eine der Wachen zum Schlag aus, doch ich konnte dem Hieb gerade noch soweit ausweichen, dass er mich nur streifte. Der rote Ritter brummte seinen Untergebenen an: "Hör auf du Spinner!" Ich nutzte diesen Moment für ein paar schnelle Worte: "Was wollt ihr von uns? Wenn es euch um Lösegeld geht, so lasst sie gehen. Sie wird euch eh nichts einbringen, wer wird schon Lösegeld für eine Hexe zahlen? Mein Name ist Gánndor Tolan von Falkenstein. Ich werde euch sicher ein nützlicherer Gefangener ..." Der Rote Ritter gab nur einen Wink an seine Lakaien und ein neuer Hieb in meine Magengrube und an meine Schulter beendete mein Geplapper jäh. Die Wunde, welche ich vor wenigen Wochen von einem Ghul erhalten hatte, riss wieder auf und schmerzte fürchterlich. Doch während ich mich vor Schmerz krümmte, vernahm ich eine bekannte Nähe: Seréna war hier irgendwo. Warum griff sie nicht ein? Ablenkung Sekunden vergingen, doch kamen sie mir vor, wie Stunden. Dann, ein Schrei! Ein Mann schrie noch: "zu den Waf...." bevor seine Stimme abrupt abriss. Die Männer reagierten verwirrt und wohl auch verängstigt. Tuscheln war überall zu hören. Der Rote Ritter war sichtlich um Ruhe besorgt, doch gelang es ihm diesmal nicht so leicht seine Leute wieder in Position zu bringen. Wenige Minuten, nach dem seltsamen Schrei trat ein Mann, gekleidet, wie all die anderen hier, aus dem Wald hervor. Seine Augen funkelten seltsam und er ging "gekrümmt"... er war tot und doch schien eine fremde Macht seinen Körper zu bewegen. Seréna. Nur sie konnte das sein. Doch was hatte sie vor? Die Männer waren sichtlich schockiert bei dem Anblick ihres Kollegen und der Rote Ritter verlor mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über seine Mannen. Ich wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Flori, die mich immer noch verstört, aber wieder bei Sinnen anblickte. Ich versuchte ihr mit Augenkontakt und einem leichten Kopfnicken anzudeuten, dass wir gleich fliehen müssten. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie verstanden hatte, aber wir hatten keine andere Chance. Sobald der Rodellero Rojo wieder die Kontrolle über seine Leute erhielt, würden wir sterben müssen; dessen war ich mir sicher. Mit einem dumpfen Knall fiel der tote Mann am Uferrand zu Boden und eine Salve aus Schattenblitzen flog aus dem Wald auf unser Lager zu. Das war der Moment, den wir brauchten zu fliehen. Zum Glück waren uns die Fesseln abgenommen worden, damit wir essen konnten und so sprang ich auf und schnappte Flori an der Hand, um sie mit mir zu ziehen. Ich rannte mit ihr in die Richtung, aus der die Schattenblitzsalven kamen und wir erreichten gerade den Wald, als ich nur den Schrei vernahm: "Steht auf, ihr Schwächlinge und folgt Ihnen! Bringt sie wieder! Tot oder Lebendig diesmal!" Ohne zu verschnaufen liefen wir wortlos weiter und schlugen viele Haken, in der Hoffnung, dass unsere Verfolger unsere Spur verlieren würden. Doch wir mussten uns beeilen, denn der Morgen war nicht mehr lange entfernt. Wenn wir nur die Grenze nach Seenhain erreichen würden... Eine schier endlose Flucht Irgendwie hatten wir uns wohl verlaufen, oder ich hatte den Weg Richtung Seenhain in der Finsternis übersehen, mich vielleicht in den Entfernungen getäuscht, jedenfalls war es deutlich das Wasser eines grossen Flusses, den ich nun rauschen hörte. Waren wir so weit nach Süden gelaufen, dass wir den Grenzfluss zum Dämmerwald vor uns hatten? Flori an meiner Hand schwankte und stolperte mehr als dass sie lief und mehr als einmal musste ich sie auffangen, damit sie nicht hin fiel. Wir mussten ein Versteck finden, ehe man uns fand. Bis nach Seenhain würden wir es nicht schaffen, aber wenn wir am Fluss entlang nordwärts gingen, reichten dort die Felsen, die die Grenze zwischen Elwynn und der Provinz Seenhain bildeten bis an den Fluss und vielleicht fanden wir dort eine kleine Höhle oder zumindest eine ausgewaschene Felsnische, die uns für eine Weile Schutz bieten könnte. Ich half Flori so gut es ging über die mitunter sehr spitzen Felsen hinweg, aber dennoch schürfte sie sich die Hände und Arme auf und schlug sich die Knie blutig. Hoffentlich hatten unsre Verfolger keine Bluthunde, die so unsre Spur wieder finden könnten. Ich fand eine kleine Felsnische, zog Flori an mich und liess mich erschöpft an der Felswand hinabgleiten. Ich bettete Floris Kopf auf meine Beine. Sollte sie sich erst einmal ein wenig ausruhen. Sie schien zu erschöpft, um die drängenden Fragen die mich plagten zu beantworten. Ich strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah im Flimmerlicht des Mondes, der sich im Fluss spiegelte, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Hatte sie erneut das Bewusstsein verloren, oder schlief sie nur? Doch dann sah ich, wie sich ihre Lippen ein wenig bewegten und eine Bewegung über ihre Gesichtszüge huschte. Träumte sie ? Papa! Sie streckte die Hände nach mir aus und ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl eine kleine, sehr junge Flori vor mir zu haben. Papa! Papa! Ich beugte mich über sie und flüsterte: „Was ist denn mein Engel?“ „Papa!“ Sie kicherte leise und kuschelte sich ganz dicht an mich. „Frag mich, was eine Blume ist.“ Ich war verblüfft und irritiert. Ich konnte im Traum mit ihr reden? Sollte ich weiter mit ihr reden? Vorsichtig formulierte ich meine Antwort: „Warum sollte ich Dich fragen, was eine Blume ist, mein Engel? Du weisst doch die Antwort.“ „Frag mich einfach, Papa!“ Ich zuckte kaum merklich die Schultern „Also gut, was ist eine Blume?“ Augenblicklich fing sie wieder an zu kichern. „Was eine Blume ist? Materie, Papa! Alles ist Materie! Felsen, Bäume, Katzen und Du und ich! Alles ist Materie!“ Ich musste schmunzeln. „Hast Du Dir das ausgedacht?“ „Ziemlich schlau, wie? Und ich mag Rosen, aber kein Königsblut. Königsblut hat keine Dornen!“ Ich wollte erneut eine Frage stellen, aber sie plapperte einfach weiter. Diesmal war es jedoch eine zweite Stimme aus ihrem Traum, die sie imitierte. War es ihr Vater? „Ich hab Dir erzählt, was er heraus gefunden hat, oder?“ Über Ihr Gesicht huschte ein Schatten und sie kniff die Augen fester zusammen. „ Nein, Papa! Nein! Du hast es versprochen! Keine Hexerei! Ich hab´s Dir gesagt! Ich hasse Hexerei!“ „ Ich bin froh, dass Du die Hexerei hasst, weil kleine Mädchen nämlich überhaupt nicht hexen dürfen!“ „Sie dürfen nicht?“ „Selbstverständlich nicht. Jeder weiss das. Kleine Mädchen spielen mit Puppen. Jungen hexen. Hexen ist nichts für Mädchen. Ich dürfte eigentlich nicht einmal mit Dir darüber reden!“ „Was? Aber das ist nicht gerecht!“ „Gesetze sind Gesetze. Und Hexerei ist für kleine Mädchen streng verboten!“ „Aber immer nur Puppen ist laaaaangweilig!“ „Tut mir Leid. Ich könnte Dir etwas über die Hexerei erzählen, aber wenn ich erwischt werde...“ „Also gut“ Flori flüsterte jetzt nur noch, „dann erzähl´s mir gaaanz leise.“ Dann herrschte Stille. Ich war so in Gedanken über das eben Gehörte versunken, dass ich einige Augenblicke brauchte, bis ich merkte, dass ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen mich anstarrten.... Die Stimme des Roten Ritters. Er hatte uns gefunden und anscheinend Seréna überwältigt. Ich drückte Flori tiefer in die Nieche, suchte nach meinem Schwert, doch das lag wohl noch am See. Ich hatte nur noch den Langdolch im Stiefel. Eine lächerliche, aber meine einzige Waffe gegen einen fähigen Mann mit einem Schwert. ::* Einwurf Serénas späterer Bericht der Ereignisse am See: ::Die Defias rannten wild durcheinander, schrien laut vor Panik. Der Maskierte behielt die Ruhe, selbst nachdem seine Schergen seinen Befehlen nicht mehr gehorchten. Ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang. Er warf etwas kleines auf den Boden, plötzlich war die ganze Lichtung in Rauch gehüllt. "Eins...Zwei....Drei....", hörte sie deb maskierten Brocken. Jeder Zahl folgte ein Todesschrei, ausgeführt mit einem präzisen Stich mit seinem Schwert. Was tat er da? Er verlor durch jeden Stich sehr schnell alle seine Verbündeten, hatten sie ihren Auftrag erfüllt und wurden ihm nun überdrüssig? Während ich noch abgelenkt war, hatte es dieser Kerl irgendwie geschafft sich in meine Nähe zu schleichen und mit einem lautlosen Sprint ballte er seine freie Hand zu einer Faust und drosch mir diese im meine Magengrube. Die Wucht reichte aus um mir das zumindest Bewusstsein zu nehmen. Ich spürte schwach, wie er mich aufhob, strich sich das langsam gerinnende Blut von seiner Maske und folgte einer Spur, der Spur zu dir und Floreanna. Ein Laie hätte sofort aufgegeben, aber nicht er. Er war ein wahrer Jagdhund, er wusste wie man seine Beute fängt, und er würde sie sich nicht entkommen lassen. Nahe einer Felsnische ließ er mich knurrig zu Boden, sein Gesicht immer noch in die Maske gehüllt. Er wollte sie scheints nicht ablegen, aber warum? "Egal was pasisert, die Maske bleibt oben" murmelte er. Ganndor, wenn er denn hier war, dürfte sicherlich sein Herannnahen bemerkt haben. Er hatte sich nicht viel Mühe darin gegeben sein Kommen zu verbergen. ::Im Licht des untergehenden Mondes sah er vor der Felsnische aus wie ein böser Geist aus einem Schauermärchen. Langsam zog er sein Schwert, legte es mir an die Kehle, sprach laut. "Raus mit euch beiden oder eure Nekromantin stirbt!" Ruhig stand er wie ein Fels da, ich konnte nicht viel erkennen, dennoch bildete ich mir ein, ein Paar ängstliche Augen zu sehen? Hatten sie vor ihm Angst? Tag 32 / 28. Mai Die Nekromantin Langsam erhob ich mich. Nachdem ich die Gegend noch mit den Augen schnell durchstreifte, um mögliche Fluchtwege oder Orte, die mir im Fall eines Kampfes einen taktischen Vorteil verschaffen würden, zu finden trat ich vor. Später erst merkte ich, dass mir beim Aufstehen wohl der Brief meines Freundes aus der Tasche gefallen sein muss und zu Floris Füssen lag: thumb|center|Brief eines Freundes Im Mondschein sah ich diesen maskierten Mann, das Schwert auf Seréna gerichtet, die schwer getroffen am Boden lag. Ich atmete tief durch. Ich musste versuchen zu bluffen. Wenn ich es schaffen würde, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass mich das Leben Serénas nicht interessieren würde, hätten wir vielleicht eine Chance. Also sprach ich mit gefühlskalter Stimme und hoffte ihn überzeugen zu können: "Was interessiert mich das Leben einer Nekromantin, die zufällig einen Angriff auf eure Hexerbande startete, als wir eine Ablenkung benötigten, um euch zu entkommen? Was wollt ihr also von uns? Wo sind eure Bastarde, weggelaufen? Ich versuchte möglichst hönisch zu lachen, wenn mir auch alles andere, als zum Lachen zu Mute war. Seréna lag am Boden vor dem Mann mit seinem Schwert, Flori war vollkommen verstört und ich hatte nur meinen Dolch. Ich musste mit dem Lachen mehr einen Seufzer der Verzweiflung unterdrücken und kaufte mir mein Gerede selbst kaum ab. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschehen würde, würden hier heute noch einige von uns der sicheren Tod finden. Gespannt wartete ich auf eine Reaktion des Mannes. Meine alte Wunde an der Schulter blutete unterdessen immer stärker, aufgrund der Anstrengungen. Ich würde kaum noch lange bei Kräften sein, um dem Mann entgegenzutreten. War dies wirklich das Ende? Zusammenhänge Als ich den Mann ansprach spürte ich, wie sich Floris Hände um meine Knöchel schlossen. Fast hätte ich hysterisch aufgelacht angesichts der Situation. Wollte sie tatsächlich versuchen mich zurückzuhalten, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun? Sie hatte vermutlich nicht mal den Ansatz einer Ahnung, wie ich mich gerade fühlte.. absolut hilflos, so hilflos, wie ich mich auch noch nie in meinem Leben gefühlt hatte. Sollte ich aufgeben? Konnte ich aufgeben? DURFTE ich aufgeben? Mein Blick wanderte zu ihren Händen, die meine Knöchel umklammerten und im selben Augenblick auch auf den Brief. Ein Schreck durchfuhr mich und ich versuchte mich langsam nach dem Pergament zu bücken, aber Flori war schneller. Ich sollte eh keine zu schnellen Bewegungen machen, um den roten Ritter nicht unnötig zu reizen. Ich hob den Blick wieder um ihn zu mustern und sah dabei nur aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Flori den Brief nah vor die Augen hob, um im Dunklen die Zeilen entziffern zu können. „Verräter! Alle sind Verräter!“ hörte ich ihr leises Zischen und biss mir auf die Lippen, um ihr nicht die passende Gegenantwort an den Kopf zu werfen. Das war jetzt ganz gewiss nicht die beste Situation, um diese Sache zu klären. Den roten Ritter fest im Blick, beobachtete ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Flori sich auf Hände und Knie aufrichtete und dann mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den Ritter deutete: „Du bist auch ein Verräter!“ Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Angespannt bis zum Äussersten liess ich meinen Blick zwischen dem Schwert an Serenas Hals, dem Ritter und Flori unauffällig hin und herschweifen. Gab es hier irgendwelche Zusammenhänge, die ich bisher übersehen hatte?... Der Rote Ritter sah ruhig zu Flori, hob sein Schwert und bohrte es lautstark neben Serenás Kopf in den Boden. Ruhig sprach er: "Verräter? An meinem Auftraggeber vielleicht, aber sicher nicht an Euch. Ich weiß was Euer Herz bewegt und wen ihr in mir seht, aber ich muss Euch um Euer Leben willen bitten, meinen Namen nicht auszusprechen. Niemand darf je meinen Namen, Gesicht noch Herkunft erfahren und weiterleben." Er sah mich durchdringend an, hob dann beschwichtigend eine Hand. "Und Ihr beruhigt euch, ich stehe über Euch. Ihr würdet in Eurem Alter und Zustand keine Konfrontation gegen mich überleben. Hört besser meine Worte und denkt über diese nach." Er besah wieder zu Flori, die langsam ihre Hand irritiert gesenkt hatte. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr, aber ich folgte seine Rat besser, da wohl alles besser als kämpfen war. Unnötiges Blutvergiessen war eh gegen meine Überzeugung, nach wie vor. "Floreanna Zaubermond, Ihr steht am Scheideweg Eures Schicksals. Ihr müsst in Euch gehen und eine Entscheidung für Euch selbst finden: Wollt Ihr weiterleben wie bisher und immer wieder den Zyklus von neuer Liebe und totalem Verlust durchleben oder wollt Ihr endlich eine Entscheidung für Euer Wohl treffen und dadurch vielleicht freiwillig auf Euer egozentrisches Weltbild verzichten." Ich starrte den Ritter mit offenen Mund an, woher wusste er das alles? Wer war er nur? Er sah dann durchdringend zu mir: "Ihr Ganndor Tolan, überlegt Euch ob Ihr das Herz einer Frau wollt, dessen Ihr Euch nie sicher sein könnt. Fragt Euch, ob Ihr noch Mut und Kraft für einen ewig währenden Kampf habt und erörtert folgendes: Sehen heißt glauben. Der Glaube mag weichen, wenn die für wahr genommene Illusion zerspringt und die Wahrheit Euch ins Gesicht lacht." Der Ritter zog sein Schwert aus dem Boden, schulterte es lässig und wandt sich ab. Seelenruhig und ohne irgendwelche Anwandlungen von Paranoia zog er ab, Flori war, wie ich, perplex und schien die Wucht der Worte zu verdauen. Was ging nur vor? Flori schaute mit offenem Mund dem Mann hinterher und langsam und lautlos formten ihre Lippen ein Wort, einen Namen vielleicht und wieder konnte ich es in der Dunkelheit nicht wirklich erkennen, aber fast sah es aus, als könnte es "Reinhold" heissen. Ich wollte sie gerade danach fragen, was sie sagen wollte, als sie sich plötzlich aufrappelte und dem Mann hinterherstolperte. Fast hätte sie auch die immer noch am Boden liegende Serena zu Fall gebracht, als sie über sie hinweg zu steigen versuchte. Wo wollte sie hin? Warum lief sie diesem Mann hinterher? Ich streckte die Hand aus und brachte gerade noch ein "Flori..." über die Lippen, als ein Schmerz durch meinen ausgestreckten Arm schoss, dem Arm mit der Wunde an der Schulter und mich keuchend in die Knie zwang. Die gesunde Hand auf die aufgerissene Wunde gepresst, sah ich wie durch einen Schleier, wie Flori stehenblieb, zu mir schaute, dann wieder in die Richtung in die der Mann verschwunden war und wieder zu mir. Ich flüstere leise "Bitte, bleib!" woraufhin sie die Hände auf die Ohren presste und den Kopf schüttelte, als wolle sie nichts mehr sehen und hören, sich umdrehte und in Richtung des Flusses lief. Ein leises Platschen zeugte davon, dass sie wohl in das Wasser gesprungen sein musste. "Serena, Serena, hilf mir..." brachte ich noch mühsam hervor und sah noch, wie sich Serena aufrappelte und zu mir eilte, ehe Dunkelheit mich umhüllte... Tag 32 / 29. Mai Eine Entscheidung, heute? Als ich erwachte, hielt mir Seréna eine Flüssigkeit unter die Nase; der Geruch war grausam. Sie lächelte mich an. Sie lächelte? Ja, es schien wirklich, als würde die Frau ein Lächeln über die Lippen bekommen. Ich stützte mich auf den rechten Unterarm, der linke war von der Schulter bis zum Ellenbogen in einen starken Verband gewickelt, so dass ich ihn kaum bewegen konnte. "Wie Pragmak jetzt sagen würde: Du alter Narr!" flüsterte Seréna. Erst wollte ich protestieren, doch dann besonn ich mich eines besseren und erwiderte ihr Lächeln, froh über ihre plötzliche Offenheit. Vielleicht hatten all diese Dinge auch etwas Gutes und wenn es nur das war, dass Seréna wieder ein bischen mehr ihrer Menschlichkeit zurückerhielt. Doch dann wanderten meine Gedanken zurück zu Floreanna. "Hast du Flori gesehen? Weisst du, wo sie hin ist, nachdem wir nur noch einen vermeintlichen Sprung in den Fluss hörten?" fragte ich sie angespannt. "Denk doch mal an Dich statt immer nur an das Wohl dieser Hexe!" fauchte sie mich an und ihr Gemütszustand wurde sofort wieder kälter. "Schau dich an, du bist verletzt, hättest mal wieder beinahe dein Leben verloren und SIE? SIE ist einfach weggelaufen... und hat dich alleine und verletzt hier zurückgelassen! Sie liebt NICHT DICH! Sie liebt nichts und niemanden, so wie du es kannst." Was dachte sich Seréna nur? War ich so verblendet oder sie so verbittert? Warum sollte sie verbittert sein? Welchen Grund könnte es haben, dass sie so auf Flori reagierte? Ich hatte bei Seréna bis zu diesem Tag noch NIE solche Gefühlsausbrüche erlebt. Doch schon gingen meine Gedanken wieder zu Floreanna. Wo sie jetzt wohl stecken würde? "Ich muss sie suchen, Seréna. Ich kann nicht anders, ich ... muss. Seréna fauchte mir nur noch einige Wortfetzen entgegen, bevor sie sich abwandt und verschwand. Auch von dem Roten Ritter war nichts zu sehen... war er Flori gefolgt? Oder sie vielleicht ihm? Sollte ich nach ihr suchen? Ich sollte nicht, ich konnte nicht anders. Meine Schulter pochte bei jeder Bewegung, doch ich musste sie suchen. Also stolperte ich mehr, als ich ging nach Süden in Richtung des Flusses, der die Grenze zwischen dem Wald von Elwynn und den dunklen Wäldern des Dämmerwaldes formte. Der Fluss war aufgrund der Trockenheit der letzten Tage niedrig und hatte keine starke Strömung. Ich suchte mir eine flache Stelle im Wasser und kämpfte mich über diese Furt. Dunkelhain... dort würde ich zuerst einen Schmied suchen müssen, um mir ein neues Schwert zu kaufen. Der Dämmerwald war zu gefährlich, um dort nur mit einem Dolch bewaffnet durchzustreifen. Als ich das andere Ufer des Flusses erreichte, versuchte ich so lautlos, wie nur möglich in Richtung Dunkelhains zu laufen. Nach wenigen Stunden erreichte ich ohne Zwischenfälle schliesslich die Stadtgrenze und ging zur Schmiede. Der Schmied war nicht gerade ein Meister seines Faches, aber nach einigem Suchen, fand ich schliesslich einen Langschwert, der einigermassen in der Hand lag. Für einen Zweihänder fehlte mir eh noch die Kraft, aber gegen ein paar Wölfe würde das hier schon reichen. So machte ich mich auf Befragung der Leute. Hoffte ich doch, dass irgendwer hier Flori gesehen hatte. Nur mit einem Leinenhemd bekleidet sollte sie hier aufgefallen sein, wenn sie hier durchgekommen ist. Und tatsächlich hatte die Schneiderin einer solchen Frau eine einfache Robe verkauft. Nach Osten wäre diese Frau danach gerannt. Im Osten lag sowohl der Bettlerschlupfwinkel, an dem ich mich mit ihr ursprünglich hatte treffen wollen, aber auch der Gebirgspass der Totenwinde... Ich hoffte, sie war nicht dort irgendwo hingeflohen, so verstört, wie sie mir zuletzt schien und so machte ich mich mit dem Pferd, welches ich hier geliehen hatte, gen Osten. Ein Pferd nannten sie es... ein Maulesel würde es wohl besser treffen... Ein Abschiedsbrief? Ich verliess Dunkelhain in Richtung des Bettlerschlupfwinkels und sah mich aufmerksam auf der unbefestigten Strasse nach Spuren um. Viel war jedoch nicht zu erkennen. Hier schien vor Kurzem erst ein Trupp Reiter entlang geritten zu sein. Trug Flori überhaupt Schuhe? Aber ja, sie hatte ja nur ihre Robe ins Feuer geworfen. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, ob es leichtere Stoffschuhe oder schwere Lederstiefel gewesen waren. Das Bild der halbnackten Frau stieg erneut vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Beim Licht! Wenn ich diese Frau doch nur einmal verstehen könnte.. ein einziges Mal! In Gedanken wieder einmal über ihr Verhalten grübelnd erreichte ich die Abzweigung zum Bettlerschlupfwinkel und da sah ich sie .. frische Spuren im taufeuchten Gras des Morgens. Sie war hier! Ich atmete tief durch und mein Herz klopfte ein wenig schneller. Ich musste unbedingt mit ihr sprechen. Allein! Gerade als ich meinen Maulesel (das Pferd war auch so störrisch wie ein Maulesel) zum Weitergehen bewegen wollte, bockte er. Keinen Schritt ging er weiter. Leise fluchend sass ich ab und wollte zu Fuss zum Bettlerschlupfwinkel gehen, als mich etwas an den Spuren irritierte. Sie führten zum Bettlerschlupfwinkel, aber auch wieder ... zurück! Ich strich mir über die Stirn und schaute mich um. War sie nur kurz beim Bettlerschlupfwinkel gewesen? Die andre Möglichkeit, wenn sie nicht nach Dunkelhain zurückgekehrt war, war, dass sie tatsächlich zum Gebirgspass gelaufen sein musste. Ich entschied mich zuerst den Bettlerschlupfwinkel zu durchsuchen. Um jedoch ungeliebten Überraschungen vorzubeugen, schlich ich mich etwas entfernt von dem Weg. Ich kannte die Gegend sehr gut, hatte ich doch während meiner Flucht vor dem scharlachroten Kreuzzug hier häufig Zuflucht gefunden. Die einzige Person, der ich hier jedoch meine geheimsten Verstecke zeigte, war Sybilla. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab an unsere gemeinsamen Erlebnisse... es gab Zeiten, in denen vermisste ich die Ruhe und das sichere Gefühl, welches mir die leider zu kurze Beziehung zu Sybilla bot. Rasch versuchte ich mich jedoch wieder auf das Geschehen um mich herum zu konzentrieren und da trat ich beinahe auf eine weitere Pergamentrolle. Als ich sie aufhob, überlief mich ein kalter Schauer. Floris Handschrift. Ich bekam Angst, es würde sich um einen Abschiedsbrief handeln. Adressiert war er nicht. Nur der Absender stand darauf. Ich traute mich nicht den Brief zu öffnen und verschwand, den Brief unter meiner Rüstung versteckt, schnellstens von diesem Ort. Als ich wieder die Strasse gen Osten erreichte, fand ich neue Spuren. Die von Floris und noch ein paar weitere. Sie stammten von schweren Stiefeln. Die Person, die sie hinterliess, versuchte jedoch sie bestmöglich unkenntlich zu machen. Aufgrund der langen Jahre, in denen ich aus dem Verborgenen heraus zu handeln gezwungen war, entgingen mir seine Spuren nicht: Es musste der Rote Ritter sein. War es wirklich Reinhold Deinhard? Wenn ja, dann würde xxx's Brief einen Sinn geben, in denen er mir von der Beziehung zwischen den beiden berichtete. Ich quälte mich der Schulter und der Gedanken wegen mühsam wieder auf das Pferd und gab ihm die Sporen. Kaum erreichte ich die Schlucht, hörte ich fernes Donnergrollen und das Pferd scheute erneut. Mit dem Vieh war wirklich nicht viel anzufangen. Langsam und das Pferd fest am Zügel haltend ritt ich in die Schlucht hinein in der sich mir ein eigenartiger Anblick bot: rechts und links des Weges lagen in unregelmässigen Abständen grosse Haufen von Steinen herausgebrochen aus den Felswänden. Und wieder ein Donnergrollen in der Ferne irgendwo in der Schlucht. Was war das? Sprengten hier die Gnome der Zahnraddivision vielleicht den Fels, um die Strasse zu verbreitern? Aber die Steinhaufen lagen zu unregelmässig verstreut, als dass es einen Sinn ergab, allerdings bei den Gnomen wusste man eh nie so genau, was sie eigentlich vor hatten. Im Geschrei der Kondore, die hoch oben über der Schlucht ihre Kreise zogen, wohl auch aufgeschreckt von dem Donnergrollen, das immer wieder zu hören war, ritt ich vorsichtig tiefer und tiefer in die Schlucht hinein... immer bedacht darauf die Spuren nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Der Kampf Während ich den Spuren, immer bedacht darauf nicht gesehen zu werden, folgte, wurde der Lärm immer lauter, bis er vollständig verstummte und ich stattdessen Kampfgeschrei vernahm. "So ein verfluchter Mist... " fluchte ich und beschleunigte meine Schritte. Den bockigen Maulesel lies ich stehen und vernahm nun die Stimme des roten Ritters. Ich hatte also Recht, er folgte ihr. Als ich über einen Vorsprung spähte, sah ich gerade noch, wie er auf bestimmt ein Dutzend Oger mit Keulen zustürmte. "War der irre?" Und hinter ihm war Flori. "Er verteidigte sie, er riskierte sein Leben für sie?" Wenige Sekunden zögerte ich, bevor ich meinen Dolch nahm und ihn einem Oger direkt ins Genick warf. Die anderen hielten immer noch auf den roten Ritter zu. Ich sammelte meine letzten verbliebenen Kräfte, und sprintete auf die Meute zu. Ich erreichte sie wenige Sekunden, nachdem er mit ihnen die Waffen kreuzte und so hatten sie seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit. Ich nutzte diesen Vorteil und jagte zweien dieser Bastarde mein Schwert von hinten ins Herz. Drei lagen nun tot auf dem Boden. Sieben griffen immer noch unbeirrt den roten Ritter an und zwei drehten sich nun zu mir um. Eine Keule donnerte mir mit voller Gewalt des Kolosses entgegen und ich konnte seinem Hieb nur knapp entgehen. Gerade noch schaffte ich es ihn am waffenführenden Arm schwer zu treffen, bevor mich der zweite Oger mit seiner Keule an der Hüfte traf und mich weit von sich schleuderte. Zum Glück hatte ich meine Späherausrüstung an, welche einen Grossteil des Schlages abfederte. Nur einzelne Dornen durchdrangen das schwere Leder und hinterliessen kleine Löcher, die sich schnell rot färbten. Als ich mich wieder aufrappelte, nutzte ich die Behäbikeit den Ogers aus und wich seinem nächsten Keulenhieb gekonnt aus, um hinter ihm aufzutauchen und ihm mein Schwert in den Rücken zu stechen. Der zweite Oger packte soeben seine Keule mit dem linken Arm. Der rechte hing schwer blutend an ihm herunter. Genau in diesem Moment stand einer der toten Oger auf und schlug seinem vermeintlichen Rottenmitglied die Keule krachend gegen den Schädel, um im gleichen Moment wieder tot zusammenzubrechen. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf ich einen Blick auf Flori, die völlig verdattert mit offenem Mund da stand, ehe ich dem nächsten Oger, der auf mich losstürmte zuerst den linken Ellenbogen in die Magengrube rammte und als er wankte ihm das Schwert ins Herz stiess. Verdammt, meine Schulter! Ich blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Dunkelheit ausgelöst vom Schmerz von mir abzuschütteln, als ich spürte, wie etwas Heisses über meinen Kopf hinwegfegte und den Oger, der als Nächstes auf mich zustürmen wollte, mitten zwischen die Augen traf. Der Oger blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, bevor er ein ungläubiges Staunen im Gesicht wie ein nasser Sack umkippte und liegenblieb. War das gerade Flori gewesen? Ich wandte mich zu ihr um und sah gerade noch, wie ein Feuerball aus ihrer Hand auf den Oger zuschoss, der wie ein Irrer mit den Fäusten auf den roten Ritter eindrosch. Durch das Kampfgeschrei der Oger und das Waffenklirren hindurch hörte ich jetzt auch Floris Stimme: „Wer in drei Teufels Namen hat Euch gesagt, dass Ihr mir folgen sollt?“ Bäm! In ihrer andren Hand manifestierte sich eine dunkle Kugel, die auf den nächsten Oger zuschoss. „Ich brauche Euch nicht, keinen von Euch!“ Bäm! Die nächste Feuerkugel schoss aus ihrer rechten Hand in Richtung der Oger. Ich hörte sie vor Anstrengung schnaufen, als sie die nächsten Worte und die nächste dunkle Kugel formte „Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe.. dann lasse ich Euch auch in Ruhe“ Bäm! Die dunkle Kugel rauschte knapp am Ohr des Ogers vor mir vorbei und schlug krachend einen Hagel von kleinen Steinen auslösend in die Felswand weit hinter dem Oger ein... Reinhold war zwar darauf bedacht dass die Oger nicht zu nah an Flori herankamen, aber er war kein Idiot. Durch seine leichte Ausrüstung bewegte er sich sehr flink zwischen den Reihen der Oger und lies sein Schwert tanzen. Singend schnitt es durch Knochen und Fleisch, gerissene Sehnen schnaltzten laut und ehe Reinhold sich versah, stand er zwischen einem Haufen toter Oger. "Das waren nur zwei...." murmelte er brummend, sah sich um. Er sah mich, der keuchend dastand, nickte mir zu. " Ihr seid verdammt spät dran, alter Mann" meinte der Rote Ritter spöttelnd. Als er Flori sah, nickte er ihr wieder zu, sparte sich aber jeglichen Kommentar. Langsam verstaute er seine Waffe, besah das ganze. Die Oger, die tot um ihn lagen, waren nicht wirklich auffällig, lediglich ihre etwas dünklere, rote Haut. Trotzdem hatte Reinhold das Gefühl das etwas nicht stimmte. Er musterte die toten Kolosse noch einmal, zog sofort alamiert sein Schwert, sah sich suchend um und starrte dann nach Oben. Das Finale "Verdammt" hauchte er und machte schnell einen Satz auf die Seite. Laut gröhlend kam ein Ungetüm von einem Oger angesprungen, gute zwei Köpfe größer als seine Artgenossen. Das Vieh schwang einen Hammer der so groß war wie ein Rinderkopf und war nicht minder schwer gerüstet. "Ich dich stampfen Mensch und fressen deine Knochen!" gurgelte das Vieh. Ohne zu zögern stürmte Reinhold auf das Vieh und es entbrannte ein Kampf, den man wohl eher als Katz und Maus Spiel sehen konnte. Der Riesenoger war eindeutig zu langsam um Reinholds Angriffen nachzukommen, aber zumindest schlau genug seine Schwachstellen zu schützen. Immer wieder krachte Reinholds Schwert auf die Rüstung, nie konnte es etwas ausrichten. Langsam machte sich die Müdigkeit in ihm breit und der Koloss erwischte ihn ohne Deckung. Der Rote Ritter flog sausend auf die Schnauze, verlor sein Schwert. Er krümmte sich, denn der Schlag hatte zwar nicht gut getroffen, aber es reichte aus, um ihn kurzfristig ausser Gefecht zu setzen. Langsam kroch er zu seinem Schwert, streckte blinzelnd seine Hand danach aus. Der Oger ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt, stampfte neben Reinhold, hob seine riesenhafte Waffe zum Schlag aus. "Du Matsch!" gröhlte das Vieh laut. Ich verlor fast das Gleichgewicht als der Riesenoger durch die Wucht des Aufsprungs die Erde unter mir zum Beben brachte. Ungläubig starrte ich einen Moment auf die Szenerie.. der Riesenoger schien so viel grösser und stärker als der im Verhältnis dazu klein und schmächtig wirkende rote Ritter. Welche Chancen würde der Ritter haben? Blitzschnell überlegte ich unsere Möglichkeiten: Reinhold war zu flink und gewandt für den Oger, als dass der Oger Reinhold gefährlich werden könnte, aber genau diese Behäbigkeit des Ogers, war für mich auch zu gefährlich, um mich von hinten auf den Oger zu stürzen und ihm mein Schwert zwischen die Schulterblätter zu jagen. Vorher hätte mich vermutlich ein Hüftschwung und das Aufstampfen des Ogers ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Was blieb also noch als Möglichkeit? Flori schien auch keine Kraft mehr zu haben. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie erneut die Hand ausstreckte, um daraus einen Feuerball zu manifestieren. Es schien sich auch eine kleine feurige Kugel zu formen, allerdings zerstob sie noch in ihrer Hand in lauter kleine Funken, die nur leise zischten. Sie betrachtete ihre Hand und schüttelte sie, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass sich kein Feuerball mehr formen liess und versuchte es erneut. Das Ergebnis war jedoch wieder nur ein Funkenregen. Ich musste wenigstens sie retten und vielleicht auch mich, solange der Oger von Reinhold abgelenkt wurde. Das schien unsre einzige Möglichkeit zu sein. Hektisch schaute ich mich nach meinem Pferd um, aber das stand viel zu weit hinter uns irgendwo in der Schlucht, wenn es überhaupt noch da war. Also blieb wohl nur laufen: Ich stürmte auf Flori zu und rief ihr dabei zu: „Lauf! Lauf weg!“ Sie sah mich kurz an und schüttelte dann kaum merklich den Kopf, ehe sie verbissen versuchte noch einen Zauber zu formen. Das sähe ihr wieder mal ähnlich, dass sie nicht tun würde, was ich von ihr verlangte. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie hatte manchmal einen furchtbaren Dickkopf und rannte lieber in ihren Untergang, als sich noch zu retten, wenn es noch die Möglichkeit dazu gab. Ich rannte weiter auf sie zu und beschloss sie mir einfach über die Schulter zu werfen, wenn sie nicht freiwillig laufen wollte. Ich erwischte sie auch. Zum Glück ist sie trotz ihrer Grösse relativ leicht, aber dennoch war sie schwer genug, um mich zum Straucheln zu bringen. Das wäre nur ein langsames Vorankommen. Ich nahm meine letzte verbliebene Kraft zusammen, um mit ihr auf den Schultern einen Spurt hinzulegen, als sie plötzlich anfing zu kreischen und zu schreien. Keuchend zischte ich ihr zu, sie solle den Mund halten, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Ogers nicht auf uns zu lenken. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, aber sie hörte nicht auf. Ich konnte förmlich im Rücken spüren, wie sich der Oger von Reinhold abwandte und den Blick auf Flori heftete und dann hörte ich auch schon seine Stimme: "ahhhh..lecker Mädchen... ich Dich naschen frisch gegrillt....so zartes Fleisch...!" Ich hörte das schmatzende Geräusch, als er sich wohl über die Lippen leckte, als hätte er schon ihren Geschmack im Mund. Oh nein.. das war sicher das Ende! Ich hörte, wie sich seine Füsse stampfend in Bewegung setzten und versuchte mit letzter Kraft noch weitere Meter zwischen mich und den Oger zu bringen... Reinhold umschloss mit festen Griff sein Schwert als er Floreannas schreien vernahm. Er wandte sich um, sah wie das Monstrum eines Ogers ihr nachsetzte. Was sah er da? Flori wurde von Ganndor auf Schultern getragen! "Dieser treulose ..." murmelte der Rote Ritter leise. Langsam stand er auf betrachtete den Rücken des Ogers. Die Rüstung hatte nur eine wirkliche Schwachstelle, das war der schwach gepanzerte bereich um sein Genick herum. Er schloss seine Augen, konzentrierte sich ... "Konzentriere dich und warte auf einen Fehler ..." sagte er innerlich zu sich selbst. Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder, sahen Messerscharf auf das Monstrum vor sich.....er lief los. Leise wie ein flüstern und schnell wie Steppenwolf stürmte er auf sein Ziel zu. Reinhold nutzte die auffälige Rüstung als Kletterwand und kam behände an dessen Genick heran. Gerade als der Oger zu seinem vernichtenden Schlag ausholte sauste Reinholds Klinge in durch dessen Genick direkt in den Kopf des Ungetüms. Leise gurgelnd kippte der Oger nach vorn, staub wurde aufgewirbelt. Als der Staub sich senkte, stand der Rote Ritter neben uns, reichte mir die hand zum Aufstehen. "Steht auf, wir müssen reden" sprach er ruhig und warf dabei einen auffordernden Blick zu Flori, als wolle er ihr sagen, dass sie ebenfalls damit gemeint war. Ein klärendes Gespräch? Ich nickte dem roten Ritter zu. Seine Stimme klang auf einmal anders, weniger brummend und mir nicht ganz unbekannt. Kannte ich diesen Mann? Ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder; es interessierte mich auch eigentlich nicht wirklich. "Würdet Ihr mich einen Moment entschuldigen?" warf ich dem Mann entgegen und dreht mich erst zu Flori, nickt ihr knapp zu und wandt mich dann ab und ging einige Meter zurück, fort von den beiden. Meine Schulter brannte heftigst und ich verlor mehrfach beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Als ich um eine Ecke bog und ausser Sichtweite zu Flori und dem Ritter war, zog ich den Brief aus der Tasche und setzte mich auf einen Stein. Bevor ich mit dem anderen Mann über Flori sprach, wollte ich wissen, was sie dachte: :Lieber Ganndor, :bitte verzeih mir! Ich weiss nicht, was ich tun soll! Ich möchte mich verstecken, vor Dir, vor Reinhold.. vor allem vor mir selbst. Ich bin wütend und zornig auf mich. Ja, es stimmt, was in dem Brief steht, den Du verloren hast: Ich liebe Reinhold, aber ich liebe auch Dich. Ich muss mich entscheiden, aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Serena.. ich hoffe, sie konnte Dir helfen. Würdest Du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich geblieben wäre, wenn sie nicht bei Dir gewesen wäre? Ich glaube, Serena liebt Dich. Du solltest wirklich drüber nachdenken, was der rote Ritter gesagt hat. Du hast etwas Bessres verdient und vor allem etwas Bessres als mich! :In ewiger Liebe Flori "In ewiger Liebe" murmelte ich... alles wiederholt sich im Leben, sprach einst ein alter Mann zu mir. Und jetzt? Jetzt sitze ich hier und es wiederholte sich tatsächlich. Damals wie heute ist sie nicht in der Lage einen Mann alleine zu lieben. Liebte sie überhaupt jemanden oder liebt sie nur "etwas"? Ich wollte eben den Brief wieder einrollen, als ich Seréna hinter mir spürte. "Hallo Seréna. Ist es wahr, was sie schreibt? Du denkst du liebst mich?" fragte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn ohne mich zu ihr umzudrehen. "Warum fragst du mich das? Wie sollte ich noch Liebe empfinden, nach all dem, was mir widerfahren ist? Nein, ich denke nicht, Gánndor. Aber du erinnerst mich an einen Mann aus meiner Jugend, den ich sehr schätzte. Vielleicht fühle ich mich deswegen mit dir in irgendeiner Art verbunden." murmelte sie. Als ich mich zu ihr umdrehte, ward sie schon wieder verschwunden. Seufzend erhob ich mich und ging wieder zu den Beiden, die anscheinend schon wieder am diskutieren waren. "Seid ihr es nicht leid, jeden und jeden verdammten Tag das gleiche zu durchleben und durch zu diskutieren? Ich für meinen Teil werde nach Dunkelhain zurückgehen, um dort zu meditieren und meine Wunden zu versorgen..." entgegnete ich den zweien gereizt ".. nicht nur die körperlichen .." murmelte ich noch hinterher. Der Rote Ritter hob nur eine Hand, er wollte wohl noch etwas sagen, bevor ich mich verabschiedete. Also blieb ich stehen, um mir zumindest anzuhören was er zu sagen hatte. Er sah zu Flori, die sich wohl gerade wieder zu einem verbalen Ausbruch bereit gemacht hatte, aber nun still zu dem vermummten Kerl sah. "Nun Frau Zaubermond, da euer Verlobter jetzt hier ist, kann ich endlich über den Schluss sprechen, zu welchem ich gekommen bin; vor allem auch über meine Lektion betreffend der Hexerei." Er brummte unwillkürlich, ehe er fortfuhr. "Ich hatte anfangs behauptet ihr seid eine gute Hexe ... ich lag falsch. Ihr seid weder gut noch böse. Anders als eure Artgenossen habt ihr euch nie entschieden zu welchem Zweck ihr eure Kräfte verwenden wollt. Es scheint so, als hättet ihr früh begriffen, dass diese gewichtige Entscheidung, egal wie sie am Ende ausfällt, euch weiter führt, auf dem Pfad hinab in die Finsternis. Diese Art der Selbstrettung spiegelt sich genau in eurem Leben wieder. Andere wichtige Entscheidungen fallen euch schwer, weil sie euch mehr dazu bringen würden die vorhin genannte Entscheidung zu treffen." Der Rote Ritter putzte sich langsam seine eingestaubte Kleidung ab. "Deswegen muss man damit Leben, sollte man euer Herz wollen, dass es einem nie allein gehören wird. Es ist nicht, weil ihr untreu seid, sondern weil es eure Natur ist. Man kann euch nicht zu Entscheidungen zwingen. Ich für meinen Teil werde mich beugen und bin in Zukunft für jeden Moment dankbar, den ich mit euch verbringen darf. Seid jedoch nicht enttäuscht wenn ich mein Herz einer anderen Frau öffne und euch zurücklasse." Ich starrte den Roten Ritter verwundert an und sah ihm nach, wie er langsam sein Schwert verstaute und von dannen zog. Als er ein paar Schritte gegangen war, rief ich ihm zu: "Was ist die Liebe von Floreanna Zaubermond wert?" Er wandte sich um, rief zurück: "Nichts!" Er hob dann seine Arme an die Brust und ballte die Fäuste: "Und Alles!" Ich musste etwas etwas lächeln, sah ihm nach, wie seine Gestalt langsam am Horizont verschwand. Ich fragte mich ob der Rote Ritter Recht hatte, mit seinem Urteil und blickte abschätzend zu Flori. Weinte sie? So betrachtete ich Flori, die dem roten Ritter mit offenem Mund hinterhersah und sah noch mehr: in der Art, wie sie mit einer Hand eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr schob und mit der andren über ihre Stirn strich. Ich kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die eine Geste bedeutete, dass sie unsicher und verwirrt war und die andre, dass der Ritter etwas gesagt haben musste, über das sie nachdachte und dem Gesagten zustimmte. Ich sah Bewunderung für die Worte in ihren Augen aufblitzen und gleichzeitig schloss sich auch ihr Mund und sie biss sich auf die Lippen, so als ob jedes Wort, dass sie jetzt sagen würde, ein Wort zuviel wäre und zuviel von ihr verraten könnte. Ich sah, wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen und über die Wange kullerten und dort eine dunkle Spur vom Staub des Tales hinterliessen und gleichzeitig ein breites Grinsen ihre eben noch verkniffenen Lippen wieder löste. Ich kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und schüttelte voller Staunen den Kopf: Der Mann hatte es durch seine wenigen Worte fertig gebracht, dass ich auf einmal eine glückliche und zufriedene Flori vor mir sah. Wie zum Henker hatte er das fertig gebracht und was genau hatte er noch mal gesagt? Es ist ihre Natur? Und er würde sich beugen? Sollte ich das vielleicht auch tun? .. eine andre Frau? Ich sah mich kurz in die Richtung um, in der ich Serena vermutete. Würde jemals eine andre Frau mein Herz noch einmal so berühren können, wie es Flori getan hatte nach all den schweren Zeiten nach Akenas Verlust und ihrem Wiederauftauchen, der Beziehung zu Sybilla und der Suche nach ihr. Was bedeutete es überhaupt zu lieben ... "Floreanna" begann ich mit gespielt ruhiger Stimme "Der rote Ritter, wer auch immer hinter dieser Maske steckt, wird sich dir und deiner Art beugen. Mein Verstand wäre vermutlich ebenfalls in der Lage hierzu, aber mein Herz könnte sich solch einer Situation vermutlich niemals annähern. Zu viel ist zwischen uns geschehen, als dass ich heute hier und jetzt sagen könnte: Ich liebe dich nicht." Ich machte eine kurze Pause und versuchte eine Reaktion aus ihrer Mimik zu lesen. Doch bevor sie einen Einwand bringen konnte, fuhr ich fort: "Aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich bereit sein werde mein Herz meinem Verstand zu opfern und mir deine Liebe mit einem anderen Mann zu teilen. Du sagtest mir einst: keine Geheimnisse, keine fremden Männer und dass du aus der Vergangenheit gelernt hättest. Erinnere dich daran, was schon damals deine Schwestern zu deiner Entscheidung nicht gegen mich, sondern zu deiner Gespaltenheit sagten. Wärest du offen zu mir gekommen und hättest mir von deinen Gedanken erzählt, wäre vielleicht vieles anders verlaufen, aber du hast mal wieder im Verborgenen nur nach deinem Empfinden gehandelt ohne Rücksicht auf Gefühle anderer... ohne Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle." Wieder legte ich eine Pause ein. Meine Schulter peinigte mich und ich musste mich konzentrieren, um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. "Der Rote Ritter sagte, du wärst keine gute Person. Dem stimme ich nicht zu. Du handelst, wie eine gute Person, aber eine unentschlossene und ... verzeih bitte ... unerfahrene Person. Du handelst intuitiv und ohne dir über die Konsequenzen deines Handelns bewusst zu sein. ODER ... oder du bist dir der Konsequenzen deines Handelns bewusst und bist eben doch keine so gute Person, wie du uns im Glauben lassen möchtest. Du hinterliessest mir einen Brief..." Ich zog das Schreiben, welches ich am Bettlerschlupfwinkel fand, aus der Tasche. "in diesem du mich um Verzeihung bittest. Und in dem du ausweichend Seréna vorschiebst, um dir nicht einzugestehen, dass du mich betrogen hast. Ob ich wirklich etwas besseres, wie du es schreibst, verdient habe... ich weiss es nicht. Aber ich weiss jetzt, dass ich eine Entscheidung verdient habe. Eine Entscheidung, die DU treffen wirst. Nicht hier und jetzt, aber in naher Zukunft." Ich sah, wie ihr kurzes Lächeln einem zornigen und schliesslich traurigen Gesichtsausdruck wich. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich mich ebenfalls einfach umdrehen und sie sich selbst überlassen sollte, doch entschied ich mich ihre Reaktion abzuwarten und dann zu entscheiden. „Er geht.. er ist einfach gegangen...“ Sie murmelte die Worte vor sich hin. Hatte sie überhaupt gehört, was ich eben zu ihr gesagt hatte? Ich trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie bei den Schultern, um sie dazu zu bringen, mich anzusehen. „Er lässt mich einfach stehen, nach allem, was ich die letzten Tage durchgemacht habe mit Defias und Ogern und diesem ... diesem Fetzen hier?“ Sie griff mit mit spitzen Fingern nach dem Rock ihres Kleides und schaute ihn angewidert an. Ich schüttelte sie an den Schultern:“Hast Du mir überhaupt zugehört Floreanna? Ich habe mit Dir geredet!“ „Natürlich hab ich Dir zugehört“, sprach sie und sah mich mit einem herausfordernden Blick an „trotzdem ist er einfach gegangen und lässt mich mit diesen furchtbaren Entscheidungen einfach hier und jetzt kommst Du auch noch und willst eine Entscheidung!“ Sie hob die Hände und fuchtelte mir damit vor der Nase herum, ehe sie schnell weiter sprach.“ Er redet davon, dass es meine Natur ist. Ja, vielleicht hat er recht und Du dagegen redest von Betrügen und Hintergehen. Hast Du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon, dass genau das Reinhold auch noch vor ein paar Tagen behauptet hat? Du redest von Unentschlossenheit und Unerfahrenheit, aber hast Du eigentlich nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie ich gearbeitet .. jawohl gearbeitet habe daran, dass Ihr zwei Euch nicht an die Kehle geht und Euch womöglich wegen mir gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagt? Ich glaub das einfach nicht: Da tut man Alles um ein humanes und gesellschaftliches Miteinander zu ermöglichen, weil wir auch noch immer alle in derselben Stadt leben und dann unterstellt Ihr mir sowas? Bietet ein geradezu sensationelles Schauspiel um allen Bekannten und Freunden ja auch ein gefundenes Fressen vorzuwerfen an dem sie sich mit Mitleid und Fürsorge und Mütterlichkeit und was weiss ich nicht alles auch noch hochziehen können und am Ende jeder von Euch die zu tröstende Person ist, weil ich ja schliesslich diejenige bin, die so furchtbar kaltherzig und schlecht ist und auf die man dann mit dem Finger zeigen kann. Ich kenne das .. oh, wie gut ich das kenne. Seit ich denken kann, ist es nicht anders, als dass man immer wieder mit dem Finger auf mich zeigt. Und trotzdem lebe ich und bin stark ..“ Ich merkte, wie sich ihre Schultern strafften und ihre ganze Haltung einen kämpferischen Ausdruck annahm. „Egal, was Ihr über mich denkt, ich werde immer kämpfen und zur Not auch weiter alleine. Ich bin es auch gewohnt alleine zu sein. Ihr hattet die Wahl zu akzeptieren, was ich bin und wieso ich es bin. Wenn Ihr damit nicht klarkommt, ist das nicht meine Schuld, aber ich lass mir deswegen nicht Betrug und Unerfahrenheit unterstellen. Für die Welt habe ich kein Herz mehr, nicht, wenn ich sehe, was aus der Welt geworden ist. Schau Dir Akena an. Wenn sie nicht grosses Glück gehabt hätte, wäre irgendwann der Tag gekommen, an dem sie gegen Dich gekämpft hätte und Deine ganzen Gefühle von Zuneigung und Liebe hätten Dir einen Teufel genutzt gegen das Schwert, welches sie Dir unausweichlich ins Herz gejagt hätte, um Dich zu töten. Gefühle zählen nur zwischen Dir und mir oder Reinhold und mir oder Dir und Reinhold. Ihr hattet die Chance etwas draus zu machen und Euch die Hand zu reichen. Er hat sie Dir sogar auch angeboten und überhaupt: Das Ganze hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass ich Dich nicht immer noch heiraten will. Das würde ich Reinhold auch, wenn es nicht die ach so moralischen Vorstellungen der Menschen verbieten würden, Euch beide zu heiraten. Genauso ist das und deswegen stehe ich auch weiter zu meinem Wort, dass ich Dich heiraten will und werde, sofern Du das auch noch willst, aber ich kann unter keinen Umständen versprechen, dass mir Reinhold deswegen weniger wichtig ist und ich werde ihn einfach so lange auch weiter lieben bis .. naja bis er stirbt, oder ich oder er eine andre Frau findet und mich nicht mehr braucht ...“ Sie hielt schnaufend vom schnellen Sprechen inne und schaute mich auffordernd an. Was zum Teufel sollte ich ihr auf diese verwirrenden Gedanken jetzt bloss antworten? Während mir Flori dies so sagte, gingen mir die verschiedensten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Von der guten Theatergruppe, mit der ich schon einige Zeit verbunden war... über meinen kurzen Aufenthalt im Örtchen Seenhain, welcher trotz der vielen Kämpfe nie seine Attraktivität verloren hatte und wieder zu Akena und den Kindern. Was würde ich darum geben endlich meinen Frieden zu finden und nicht mehr diese ständigen Hetzereien durchleben zu müssen. War es wirklich zu viel verlangt, sich in eine Frau zu verlieben, die sich das gleiche wünschte? Musste mich mein Herz immer wieder zu diesen ruhelosen Menschen, wie Flori und zuvor Sybilla führen? Ob Sybilla noch lebte? Oder war sie schon längst in Nordend gefallen? Dann plötzlich fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich wieder zuhause... die Kinder spielten auf dem Hof und Akena beobachtete sie genaustens. Meine Mutter war im Kräutergarten und ich kam gerade aus den Ställen zurück. Zu gerne hätte ich erlebt, wie meine Töchter erwachsen werden und wie ich zusammen mit Akena alt geworden wäre. Doch es war merkwürdig. Diese Gedanken fühlten sich nicht wie sonst kalt und quälend an, sondern warm und herzlich. Ich stand als Beobachter über dem ganzen und... und ich sah mich selbst darin; in meinem alten Leben. Was geschah mit mir? Es fühlte sich so echt an... so greifbar und doch so fern. Nie wieder wollte ich diesen Ort hier verlassen. NIE wieder! Doch dann verschwand alles so schnell, wie es kam. Kälte überkam mich... Schmerz... Als ich krampfhaft versuchte an den Gedanken an meine Heimat festzuhalten, erkannte ich stattdessen langsam die Umrisse eines Gesichtes einer Frau vor mir, die mich vorsichtig hin- und herschüttelte und auf mich einsprach. Doch konnte ich weder ihr Gesicht richtig erkennen noch hören, was sie sagte... Ich wollte es auch eigentlich garnicht... ich wollte doch einfach nur wieder zurück... zurück in meinen Traum... zu Akena und den Kindern! Der Traum blieb nicht, stattdessen wurde das verschwommene Gesicht immer deutlicher und ich erkannte die angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen von Flori und ihre Lippen, die sich bewegten, spürte, wie ihre Finger auf meine Wange klopften, um mich aus meinem schönen Traum zu holen und hörte auch ihre Stimme nach einer Weile: „Ganndor.. wach auf .. bitte wach auch! Es ist alles gut. Du wirst bald wieder gesund werden!“ Ich verzog das Gesicht und versuchte mich zu erinnern. Was hatte sie zu mir gesagt, ehe ich mich in meinen Traum zurückgezogen hatte und wieso holte sie mich wieder dort heraus?